The Case of the Meddling Mrs Mitchell
by Dramatically Yours
Summary: Perry Mason finds himself defending Della Street's good friend Ginny Mitchell on a murder charge.  Della is accused of being an accessory after the fact.  Hamilton Burger can't wait to get Della Street on the witness stand to reveal all her secrets!
1. Chapter 1

Perry Mason and the Case of the Meddling Mrs. Mitchell

_This story is written more in the style of the novels rather than the TV show._

**Chapter 1**

"Della, there's a new Italian restaurant that just opened downtown. What do you say to getting all dolled up, dining with style, and then soaking up some night life?" Perry Mason asked his secretary as he drew her close.

"I'm sorry, Chief. I can't tonight. I promised my girlfriend Ginny that we'd go out to dinner tonight. I've barely seen her since she got married. A girl's got to take advantage of the time she can with her friends after a husband enters the picture," Della explained with a wink as she straightened his tie.

"But darling, I was hoping to sweep you quite off your feet tonight. I'm feeling rather sentimental!"

"Save it, Chief. I'm not giving in tonight, no matter how you may tempt me with your charms." She raised red, half-parted lips to his and allowed his eager mouth to devour hers for a long moment. It was Della who broke the kiss. "I've got to go, Chief, or I'm afraid you may break my resolve."

"Baby, that's just what I was trying to do!" He grabbed her hand as she walked past him, heading for the door to her office. He pulled her quickly back to him in a close embrace. She threw her arms around his neck, pressing her body even closer to his, so he could feel her every curve against his chest. Her hands ran seductively through his wavy hair as she pulled his face close to hers.

"One last kiss, Chief, then I'm gone." She kissed him tenderly, allowing her lips to caress his softly, sucking his bottom lip and giving it a gentle nibble before forcing his lips open and allowing her tongue to slide into his mouth. She eagerly tasted him, moaning aloud as his mouth became urgent on hers. She could feel his body responding, and his hands started to roam as he pulled her even closer to him. His eager hands found her breasts, rubbing them tenderly until he felt her nipples grow hard at his touch. She could feel his growing need pressing into her, and she delighted at his arousal. He lifted her onto his desk, enthusiastic hands pushing up her skirt. And then suddenly, she pulled away, breathless. "Chief, I have to go. I'm going to be late!" Her voice was husky, reluctant. But before he had a chance to beg her to stay, she had disentangled herself from his arms and hopped off the desk, leaving him quite dazed and electrified by her ardent kiss.

**PDPDPDPDPD**

Della Street answered the door to her apartment with a smile and greeted her friend with enthusiasm. "Ginny! It's so nice to see you! Come in! Can I get you a cocktail before we head out to dinner?"

"Please!" Ginny looked a little flushed, and as Della took a closer look, she noticed her eyes were red.

"Ginny, have you been crying? What's the matter, dear?" Della asked tenderly as she led her to the couch to sit down.

"It's Henry. He's been so distant from me lately, and we've only been married just a month. I know he's been having trouble with the partners at work, but I just don't know what to do. I hope this isn't indicative of what the rest of our married life is going to be like."

Della patted her friend's shoulder. "Let me get you a drink. I'm sure Henry is just getting adjusted to having someone else in his life to think about. Give him some time. Things will work out." Della got up and poured Ginny and herself a glass of scotch. "Here. Drink this. It will help take the edge off."

The two women drank in silence. "Thanks, Della. I feel a little calmer already. Things are bound to get better, right? I love Henry."

"Absolutely. Now, where shall we eat?" Della asked, smiling.

"Gino's. I'm in the mood for Italian. Aren't you?" Ginny responded.

"Sounds perfect," Della answered.

**PDPDPDPDPDPD**

Della and Ginny were enjoying a glass of wine with their dessert when Della noticed Ginny's face turn pale and saw her hand start to shake as she put down her wine glass. "What is it, Ginny? What's the matter?"

Della turned around and looked toward the entrance of the restaurant. A beautiful blonde woman wearing a fur coat was standing at the entrance with a handsome older man. "Who are those people, Ginny?"

"That's Mr. Vincent Russell, one of the partners at Henry's advertising firm. And the blonde is Vivian Grant, Mr. Rex Grant's wife. He's another one of the partners." Ginny explained.

"Well why on earth is Vivian here with Mr. Russell if that's not her husband?" Della asked. "And why does any of it make you so damned uncomfortable?"

"Oh, Della. It's a long story. But the bottom line is that Mr. Russell and Mr. Grant promised Henry a partnership at the firm. He's been working there for years and doing everything they could ever ask. He's brought in account after account and they just won't give him what he deserves. That's why Henry's been so upset lately. I got pretty upset with the whole situation and talked with Mr. Grant last night. Unfortunately, it didn't go very well. He made a pass at me, and I high-tailed it out of there. I'm sure Henry will be furious with me if he finds out I tried to talk with him at all. Not to mention that Mr. Grant is already sore because it's pretty obvious that Vincent Russell is making a play for his wife. It's all a sordid mess, and I wish I hadn't gotten mixed up in it at all."

"Ginny, that's just terrible. I don't blame you for being upset. But surely Henry will understand that you were just trying to help," Della offered.

"I don't know, Della. I just wish I hadn't spoken to him at all. Will you excuse me, I want to go splash some cold water on my face." Ginny got up swiftly and left the table.

A few seconds later, Della heard a thump on the hardwood floor of the restaurant. Della looked under the table and noticed that Ginny's purse had fallen. "She must have forgotten it in her haste to get to the rest-room." Della thought as she leaned over to pick up the clutch. It was slightly heavier than Della expected. She quickly looked around before opening the purse. Della Street swiftly opened the clasp with efficient fingers and gasped at the contents. Among the typical feminine effects, Della's astonished eyes spotted the blue steel of a handgun. Turning away from the restaurant and leaning over surreptitiously in the booth, Della opened the barrel of the gun and sniffed it. It had recently been fired. Her heart beating fast, and without really thinking, she took the gun and replaced it in her own purse, closing Ginny's purse and replacing it on the seat of the booth across from her.

Ginny arrived back within seconds of Della replacing the purse. "Della, I'm very sorry, but I'm afraid I'm going to need to call it an early night. I just seem to have gotten a headache and I'd like to go home and rest."

"Ginny, perhaps you should come to Perry's office with me tonight before you go home. It might be helpful to talk over Henry's situation with a lawyer. I'm sure Perry would be willing to come in to talk with you."

"Thanks, Della, but I'd really like to go straight home tonight. Maybe I can stop by tomorrow. Do you think he'd fit me in for an appointment tomorrow morning?" Ginny asked.

"Absolutely. I'll rearrange his schedule. Be there at 9am and he can see you first thing. Dinner's on me tonight. Go-ahead home, Ginny. I'll see you in the morning."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Della Street went straight to Perry Mason's apartment after her dinner with Ginny. When Perry opened the door, he was clad in pajamas and a smoking jacket.

"My dear Miss Street, If I knew you planned to stop by, I would have gotten a little more spruced up for you."

"Never-mind that, Chief," Della said as she pushed past him into his apartment. "I'm really worried about Ginny. And I think I did something incredibly stupid tonight."

"Come sit down," Perry Mason invited as he helped her out of her coat and took her hat. Then he went to the sideboard and poured her a glass of brandy. "Here, drink this," he said as he handed her the glass. She drank it down quickly. Perry took back the glass, set it down, and then sat down on the couch beside Della.

"What has you so shaken up?" He asked.

"Ginny's husband Henry has been having some trouble with the partners at his advertising firm. Essentially, they keep promising him promotions and they don't deliver. Ginny was pretty upset about it, and last night she tried to talk to Mr. Grant, one of the partners. Apparently he made a pass at her, and it all ended rather badly. But that's not the half of it, Chief. When she went to the ladies powder room, I found a gun in her purse."

Perry whistled under his breath. "But Della, that doesn't necessarily mean anything. You are getting too cynical with all the murders we are constantly involved with."

"Perry, I smelled the barrel. It had recently been fired. And without thinking, I took the gun. It's in my purse! Why would I do that? How could I be so stupid? What if it's a murder gun, Perry?"

"Della, calm down. Just because it was recently fired doesn't mean it's a murder gun. Let me see it." Della reached over and pulled her purse onto her lap. She opened it up, pulled out the gun, and handed it over to Perry Mason. Perry took the gun, looked over the sleek blue-steel surface, opened the barrel, and smelled it. "Well, you're right. It's been fired. Why did you take this gun, Della?"

"I don't know Perry! I've known Ginny since I moved here, and I love her dearly. I just felt that no matter what reason she had that gun, it couldn't be a good one. I don't know when the gun was fired, but I didn't like the fact that she had a gun at all. I wanted to protect her. So I took it. It was only later that I started to worry that this gun could have been used in a murder," Della explained through tears.

Perry sighed and wiped a tear from her face. "Well, what's done is done. We haven't heard about any murders recently, so we'll just have to sit on it until tomorrow. Why don't you go ahead and call her, and have her come in to the office tomorrow morning? Then you can give her the gun back," Perry explained.

"Well, she's coming in first thing tomorrow morning already. I thought it would be smart for her to talk with you about Henry's business and exactly what happened when she met with Mr. Grant," Della responded.

"There you go. That's less than 12 hours from now. Let's just be sure to wipe off all the fingerprints before we put it back in your purse. Here, give me your handkerchief." Della reached into her purse and handed Perry her handkerchief. He proceeded to wipe off all the fingerprints from the gun and placed it carefully back into the purse, using the handkerchief to cover his fingers. He put Della's purse on the coffee table.

"Now, let's not think about that gun business anymore." Perry put his arm around Della, drawing her close to him. She snuggled into his shoulder, and he wiped the last of her tears from her cheeks. They sat cuddling for a long while, taking pleasure in the warmth of the crackling fireplace and the quiet camaraderie that two people who know each other intimately share. After a time, Perry started to run his fingers tenderly through Della's hair, drawing her in for a kiss. Before long, their kisses grew more and more demanding. Passions threatened to go unchecked.

"What do you say we finish what we started at the office today?" He asked with a boyish grin on his face.

"More dictation at this hour of the night, Mr. Perry Mason?" Della asked with a gleam in her eye.

"You little devil! You know damn well that dictation is the farthest thing from my mind right now!" Perry Mason pulled Della swiftly to him, allowing his passion to take over, his lips dangerously close to her red pout.

"Well then there must be some other business you want me to handle…" Della said with wide-eyed innocence as her hand began to journey down his torso.

"I have a rather large amount of business to put in your capable hands this evening. I have complete trust in your abilities, Miss Street. Although this evening, it might be a little harder than you're used to…."

"You know how I feel about a challenge… The harder, the better, Chief," She smiled up at him scandalously, as she at last closed the distance between their lips, teasing him with shallow, fleeting kisses and a roaming hand that finally reached its destination.

Perry Mason groaned and felt a rush of fire run through his body at her touch. He kissed her hungrily, grabbing her and forcing her down on the couch, unable to temper his passion. Her hand continued to work magic over his pajama bottoms, which grew tighter as every second passed. Much to his dismay, she would allow him only the slightest taste of her mouth. Her eyes twinkled with a devilish gleam as her magic hand found its way inside his pajamas. He throbbed with desire at her touch, unable to stop the moan of pleasure that escaped his lips as her fingers caressed him. He maneuvered his body, running his hands all over her, a new fire taking hold of him. But he only managed to undo a few buttons of her blouse before she removed her hand from his pajamas and pushed him off of her, returning him to a sitting position. Perry groaned at the loss of the pleasant sensation.

With a sultry glimpse of legs, she climbed onto his lap, grabbed the lapels of his smoking jacket and straddled him, pressing herself tightly against his body. She looked provocatively into his deep blue eyes. "Why Mr. Mason, you weren't kidding when you said you had a large amount of business for me to handle this evening. I had no idea just how hard it would be!" Without breaking eye contact, Della started moving her hips slowly, rubbing herself tantalizingly against the bulge in his pajamas. She moaned with pleasure at the sensation. "Obviously, this job is a rather substantial under-taking, Mr. Mason. It's a good thing I'm a handy girl to have around…"

Perry Mason could hardly concentrate on what she was saying, she was driving him so crazy with desire. He was on the brink of taking her right there on the couch. He pushed hard into her rocking hips. "If anyone can handle it, you can, Miss Street…" His words were lost in a groan as she finally allowed herself to give into her desire to kiss him full on the mouth. Her red lips opened to his and she kissed him until she felt dizzy from a lack of oxygen.

His capable hands unclasped her garters and enjoyed the smooth, bare flesh of her thighs. His hands roamed further under her skirt, grasping her bottom and pulling her hips against him even more tightly as he pushed against her, longing for the moment when clothing would no longer separate his desire from her warm embrace. He kissed her savagely, leaving no doubt in her mind as to his intention.

Della moaned loudly at the sensation. "Take me to bed, Chief, I can't stand it anymore," Della whispered as she licked his ear.

With that, Perry Mason scooped Della Street off of the couch, carried her into the bedroom and proceeded to make love to her before he had even removed all of her clothes…

**PDPDPDPDPD**

Perry Mason awoke to the sound of pounding on his door. As he slowly regained consciousness, he felt Della's warm body wrapped around his. She was still fast asleep, her cheek resting comfortably on his chest, her arms enfolding him lovingly. "Della." He ran his hand through her hair and down her back. "Wake up, Doll."

Della awoke with a start, the pounding finally reaching her sleepy ears. "What is that, Perry?"

"It sounds like we have company. It's never a good sign when someone is pounding on your door at 5:00am," Perry answered.

"Open Up Mason! It's the Police!" Perry heard the announcement shouted through the locked front door.

"Della, throw on your dress. Stay in here and wait. Don't come out of this room no matter what. I'll take care of the police." After throwing on his pajamas and robe, Perry walked out to the living room, carefully took Della's coat, hat, and purse, handed them quickly to her, and abruptly shut the bedroom door. Quickly, he walked to the front door and opened it. Lieutenant Tragg stood in the hallway with 2 police officers. "Hello, Tragg. To what do I owe the pleasure of your company this morning? It's a little early for breakfast."

"Cut the funny stuff, Mason. Where's Della Street?" Tragg responded, pushing past Mason.

"Now see here, Tragg. You can't just come in here without a warrant."

"I know she's here, Mason. I've already been to her apartment and she wasn't there. I went to your office, knowing the crazy hours the two of you keep, and she wasn't there either." Tragg walked over to the couch and pulled out a sleek black heel that peeked out from underneath. "See. I knew she'd be here. Having a sleepover Mason?"

Perry's eyes flashed with anger. "Tragg, my relationship with Della Street is none of your damned business. And for your information, if I did know where she was, I sure as hell wouldn't tell you!"

"Perry, there's been a murder- a Mr. Rex Grant. We've arrested a woman, Ginny Mitchell. She's been taken to headquarters, and is being held. After doing some investigating, we found out that she was at Gino's tonight dining with your esteemed secretary, Miss Della Street. I'd simply like to talk with Miss Street, and get a statement from her. So cut the cracks and bring Della out of the bedroom," Tragg ordered.

"Nothing doing, Tragg. Even if Della Street was in the bedroom, and I'm not saying she is, I wouldn't advise her to talk with you. Coincidentally, it just so happens that Ginny Mitchell is a client of mine, and I'd like very much to go downtown and have a talk with her," Perry Mason announced. "So, if you'll excuse me, Tragg, I'd like to wash up and head out. Now, get out of my apartment until you come back with a warrant!" Mason opened the door, and a very angry looking Tragg, accompanied by the two irritated policemen entered the corridor. Perry Mason slammed the front door.

With three swift steps, Mason went back to his bedroom and threw open the door. "I'm assuming you heard everything, Della."

"Yes. Oh, Perry. I'm sorry to have gotten you into this mess."

"Never-mind that. We're in this together. We've got to get you out of here, and we've got to get rid of that gun. Tragg is bound to get a warrant and search the place, so you can't leave the gun here, and you can't very well stay here. Walking right out of the building isn't an option either. I'm certain they're having this place watched, and they'll nab you the minute you leave. I'd like a chance to talk to Ginny before they take you in for questioning. I want to know why she had that gun!"

"Why don't you take the gun, Perry? They won't search you when you leave. Take the gun and put it in the office safe. You can tell the police that we're holding onto it for safe-keeping."

"It's an idea… Damn it, Della. This puts us in an awful mess."

"Thanks for offering to defend her, Chief, especially without even hearing her story. What makes you so willing to defend her when you haven't even met her?"

"Della, if she's a friend of yours, she's bound to be innocent."

Della felt her heart flutter. "I love you, Perry Mason."

"I love you too, Kid." He pecked her gently on the lips. "Now, it just so happens that this apartment building is connected to the laundry next door. In about 10 minutes, I'm going to take you down the back stairs and down a corridor to the back entrance to the laundry. You're going to walk right out the back door of the laundromat. I'll have a taxi waiting for you there. Take the taxi to the Glenmore Hotel and register under your own name. Make sure you're not being followed. I'll be in touch with you after I've talked to Ginny, and then we'll let Tragg question you."

"Got it, Chief."

Perry Mason called a taxi service, ordered the taxi, and hopped into the shower in the meantime. 15 minutes later, he was spiriting Della Street out of the back entrance of his apartment building and into the laundromat next door. He pecked her quickly on the lips before she left the building in a swirl of skirts. He stood at the door and watched as Della walked briskly to the waiting taxi. As soon as she got in, an officer appeared seemingly out of nowhere, walked right up the driver's side window, and showed his badge. "I'm sorry, Sir, but I'm going to have to detain the woman who just entered your cab. She'll be coming to headquarters with me."

Perry Mason exited the laundromat quickly and made time to the car as the cop was helping Della Street out of the taxi. "Just a minute, Officer. Are you arresting this woman?"

"Not right now. Tragg just wants her for questioning. Meanwhile Mason, did you think that The Lieutenant wouldn't know that the laundromat was attached to your apartment building as a service to its residents? For a guy who's supposed to be brilliant, I wouldn't think you'd be so stupid."

Mason ignored the cop and turned to Miss Street. "Della, don't answer any questions. I'm going to have a Writ of Habeas Corpus made up for you, and we'll have you out of there before you know it."

"I'm sorry about all of this trouble, Chief."

"Come on, Miss." The Officer led Della to the waiting car parked about a block away.

**PDPDPDPDPD**

Perry Mason sped through the early-morning traffic and made it to his office in record time. First, he put the gun in the safe, got the paperwork organized for the Writ, and then woke up his friend Judge Lockwood to make an appointment to grant it. Before he left the office, he called Paul Drake.

"What's the idea, Perry. I was still hoping to grab another couple hours of shut eye before putting my nose to the grindstone," Paul said sleepily.

"Sorry, Paul. There's been a murder. Della's friend Ginny has been arrested. They are holding Della at headquarters for questioning. I need you to go get the dope on everyone in the office of Russell Grant Advertising. I'm stopping off to see Judge Lockwood to sign a Writ of Habeas Corpus. Then I'm heading to headquarters. I'll be back to the office this afternoon. Try to have as much information for me by then."

"Will do, Perry."

Mason hung up the phone, and almost as quickly as he arrived at the office, he was back on the road to headquarters.

**PDPDPDPDPD**

Armed with the Writ, he pounded on Tragg's office door. Tragg opened the door.

"Mason. I should have guessed," Tragg greeted with a cranky grin.

Perry shoved the Writ at Tragg. "I want Della Street released in the next 5 minutes. You've had plenty of time to question her."

"Fine, Mason. But we may arrest her later as an accessory after the fact."

"What the hell are you talking about, Tragg?"

"Well, there's a little matter of a missing gun. And Miss Street's dear friend Ginny Mitchell seems to think that Della has the gun. So, get ready Mason. I'm going to tear apart your apartment, office, and Della Street's apartment until I find that gun."

"Go get Della Street." Mason simply stated as he casually lit a cigarette.

Wordlessly, Tragg left the office. A few minutes later he returned with Della.

"Morning Chief," Della said with a melancholy grin.

Mason smiled and made a little bow to her. "Miss Street. Go ahead and gather your things. Here are my car keys. Go to your apartment and get some breakfast. Then you can head to the office and wait for me. I've already put Paul Drake on the case. I'll meet you there sometime in the next few hours."

"Thanks, Chief. Take good care of Ginny," Della said wistfully as she left the office.

"Tragg, I want to see my client," Mason said dryly.

"You just love coming in here and ordering me around, don't you, Mason?" Tragg asked.

"No, Tragg, frankly I don't. If justice were being served more often, I wouldn't need to always come in here and shake things up. Now, take me to my client."

**PDPDPDPDPD**

Perry Mason sat in the cold conference room of the county jail. "Ginny, you've got to tell me the truth. I agreed to take your case simply because I trust Della Street implicitly, and any friend of hers is a friend of mine. But I can't help you if you don't tell me the truth. Did you kill Rex Grant?"

"Mr. Mason, I swear I didn't!"

"Very well. Tell me your story from the beginning and don't leave anything out."

"Henry, my husband, has been working at Russell Grant for about 5 or 6 years now. He's a brilliant advertiser, and they have been promising him partnership for the last 3 years. Last week, Henry landed a particularly large account, and we both thought that they would announce his partnership at a firm dinner the other night. Unfortunately, speeches came and went. Of course, congratulations were offered to Henry, but no partnership. I was just sitting there seething. Henry and I are thinking about starting a family soon and it would just be nice to know that his job is secure. I decided to slip away from the table and try to use my feminine wiles to talk with Mr. Grant. He'd always flirted mildly with me, and I was hoping I might be able to either pull some information from him, or somehow casually bring up the idea of offering Henry a partnership."

"Henry Mitchell is a very lucky man to have you in his corner," Mason remarked casually.

"I don't know if he'd agree with you, Mr. Mason. At any rate, the party was at Mr. Grant's house, so I managed to pull him into the library for a hushed conversation. I made some initial casual remarks to start the conversation, you know, and then I asked him about the possibility of Henry being made a partner. He said something along the lines of it taking years to be made a partner, and that Henry is an asset to the firm, and with a few more years experience, he will certainly achieve partnership. Then, he said that we might be able to move the process along a little if I'd be willing to grant him certain favors. Then he moved in close to me, wrapped his arms around me and started to move in for a kiss. I pushed him away quickly and slapped him hard across the face before I had the chance to even think about the trouble I could be making for Henry. I ran out of the room, gathered my wits in the powder room, and then faked a headache in order to get Henry to leave the party. I never mentioned anything that happened to my husband."

"Do you think Henry knew that you were talking to Mr. Grant?" Asked Mason.

"No, he was rather engaged in a heated conversation when I slipped away, and he was still talking when I returned. The next day, when Henry got home from work, he went upstairs to change his clothes. I moved his briefcase from the chair and noticed a gleam inside. I reached in and pulled out the gun. I was very upset, and I hated the idea that Henry would have a gun in his briefcase. What did he need it for? I took the gun, put it in my purse, and brought it with me when I went to meet Della. That's all there is to it. You know the rest. Della found the gun in my purse and took it. Then Grant was found murdered later that evening at his office. That's all I know."

"Did you know that gun had recently been fired?" Mason asked.

"Mr. Mason, I don't know anything about guns. I just knew that I didn't like the idea that Henry had it in his briefcase."

"Why didn't you ask him about it?"

"I was afraid of his answer. Henry can be rather impulsive. He's incredibly passionate, and it's one of my favorite characteristics about him, but it can also be his greatest downfall. I didn't want to know what he needed a gun for. I have perfect faith that if it came down to it, he would never kill anyone. But he was very disappointed about not making partner, and I just don't know how he might respond if he was provoked, given his already fragile ego at that time."

"All right, Ginny. I think that will suffice for now. I'll be in touch. Della sends her love. Keep your chin up. We'll get you out of here."


	3. Chapter 3

Later that day, Henry Mitchell came to see Perry Mason at his office. Della Street quickly escorted him in to see the lawyer. "Mr. Mason, this is Henry Mitchell, Ginny's husband." Henry walked over to the desk and gave Mr. Mason a firm handshake.

"Mr. Mason, I can't thank you enough for taking Ginny's case. She's awfully lucky to have you. And Della…" Henry said as he turned his head toward Mason's secretary. "Thank you so much for standing by Ginny."

"Oh, Henry. I wouldn't think of doing anything less. We're going to do everything we can to help your wife," Della said as she smiled wistfully at Henry.

"Mr. Mason, Ginny wouldn't hurt a fly! I'm so damned lucky to have her. She is so supportive of me, always looking for opportunities for me to become more successful. Sometimes it drives me crazy, but she has such a good heart. I just can't understand why anyone would think she could be a murderer!"

"Do you know that she talked with Rex Grant the night of the firm dinner?" Mason asked.

"Yes. She told me. Apparently she was hoping to put in a good word with the boss, trying to get me a partnership. She's a little too pushy sometimes. She just doesn't understand that it takes years to be made a partner. Anyway, she told me they argued."

Mason said, "In my opinion, that argument is going to prove to be the motive the Police are looking for. I don't think Ginny wanted you to know this, but Rex Grant made a pass at her that night. I'm sorry to be the one to tell you. But you should know, because that might come up in the case as well. They might argue that his pass set something off within Ginny that made her want to commit murder," Mason explained gently.

"How dare he!" Henry's face turned red with rage, and Mason noticed his hand unconsciously forming a fist.

"Calm down, Henry. Nothing happened," Della soothed.

"Henry, how did that gun end up in your briefcase?" Mason asked.

"I don't know, Mr. Mason, and that's the truth. I didn't even know it was in there. I have no idea whose gun it was, or where it came from. It certainly wasn't mine. I packed my briefcase with some work for the evening before I left the office, and then I swung briefly by an engagement party for one of the stenographers. Then I went home and went straight up to shower before I emptied my briefcase. I never saw that gun."

"If that gun proves to be the murder weapon, your wife is going to be in very hot water," Perry Mason explained.

"Well, regardless. She didn't kill him. Do whatever you can for her, Mason. Money is no object. I can't bear the thought of Ginny on trial. You've got to do everything you can to help her! She's my world!"

"I'll do everything I can, Henry," Mason promised.

**PDPDPDPDPD**

The Preliminary Hearing drew closer each day. Perry Mason interviewed Vincent Russell, Vivian Grant, and almost the entire office staff of Russell Grant. He was in touch with Paul Drake night and day trying to gather as much information as he possibly could in order to clear Ginny Mitchell of the murder charge.

It didn't help when Tragg, armed with a warrant, combed both his apartment and Della Street's looking for the gun Della took from Ginny. Perry and Della rarely left personal articles at each other's apartments. But Della Street couldn't help but blush when Tragg found Perry's toothbrush and electric razor in her medicine cabinet. It wasn't especially telling, but Della hated knowing that Tragg assumed it was Mason's. Perry Mason, on the other hand, merely shrugged his shoulders and looked blankly at Tragg when he uncovered a random negligee under Perry Mason's bed. These items only vaguely suggested that Perry and Della had an intimate relationship; after all, there was no proof that any of these items belonged to either party.

The day after Tragg was unable to uncover any evidence at their apartments, he entered Perry Mason's office with a warrant, ransacked the place, and then demanded to look in the safe. Mason had no choice but to open the safe and disclose the hiding place of the gun. Granted, there was no proof yet that it was the murder weapon, but both Perry and Della had a sinking feeling that indeed it would turn out to be the gun that killed Rex Grant.

Back of his mind, fear gripped Perry Mason, knowing that Hamilton Burger would love to prosecute Della Street as an accessory after the fact if the gun turned out to be the murder weapon. Mason knew he had to take every precaution to protect the woman he loved. He and Della spent long hours together in the office reviewing every detail of the case. The pressure electrified them, spurring them on even when they were exhausted, arousing a desire to solve the case, as well as a fierce yearning for one another. Their lovemaking was always more intense when they were working on a tough case, but this one had them both unusually more aroused and quite inseparable when they finally left the office late at night. They both knew that together, they would somehow solve the case. Little would Hamilton Burger ever know that putting Della in the hot seat enkindled an inferno within Perry Mason that would not easily be extinguished. He was more determined than ever to find the murderer. He had to save Della Street.

**PDPDPDPDPDPD**

The Preliminary Hearing for the People verses Virginia Mitchell dawned on a rainy Wednesday morning. Perry Mason felt prepared, but he still wasn't certain who murdered Rex Grant. As always, he was ready to see what Hamilton Burger was planning to throw at him unexpectedly. Perry knew he needed to be on his toes to mix up the case adequately enough to get an acquittal in case he was unable to uncover the real murderer. The only consolation was that Judge Edmund Williams was presiding; a judge that Mason knew admired his courtroom prowess and didn't mind some of his unusual methods.

Hamilton Burger droned on in his opening statements, revealing that the gun in Ginny's possession that had been subsequently handed over to Della Street and removed from the safe in Perry Mason's office was indeed the murder weapon. Della Street surreptitiously shot Mason a nervous glance as she continued taking notes at the counsel table.

Perry Mason's opening statements were brief, asserting that his client was innocent, wrongly accused, and only in possession of the murder weapon in order to protect the man she loved.

Hamilton Burger's first witness was Lieutenant Tragg, who verified the murder weapon and announced that the time of death was around 5:30 in the evening. "The body was found laying in his office. The cause of death was a bullet to the head."

"Where did you find the murder gun?" Burger inquired.

"In a safe at Perry Mason's office," Tragg answered simply.

"How did it get there?" Burger asked.

Mason cleared his throat. "Objection. Calling for a conclusion of the witness."

"Sustained," Judge Williams announced.

"I'll rephrase the question. Can you tell us of the events leading up to finding the gun?" Burger questioned.

"We got a call from Mr. Russell, letting us know about the murder. After questioning everyone associated with the case, it was brought out that Mrs. Mitchell had been in possession of a gun earlier on the evening of the murder. Mrs. Mitchell herself admitted this in a written statement she made at Police Headquarters the night we brought her in for questioning. She told us that she believed her friend Della Street had taken the gun out of her purse. After hunting down Miss Della Street, we brought her in for questioning, and procured warrants to search her apartment, Mason's apartment, and his office. We found the gun in a safe at his office, and it proved to be the murder weapon."

"Cross examine," Hamilton Burger said as he sneered patronizingly at Mason.

"Lieutenant, did you find the defendant's fingerprints on the gun?" Mason asked as he stood and walked over to the witness stand.

"No fingerprints were found on the gun. It had been wiped clean," Tragg answered blandly.

"Did you find any other fingerprints in the office of Mr. Rex Grant?"

"Yes, fingerprints of the decedent, his wife Vivian, Vincent Russell, Henry Mitchell, and various other fingerprints from the office staff at Russell Grant. To be honest, there were so many fingerprints, it was rather difficult to identify them all," Tragg responded.

"But even with all of those many numerous fingerprints, you found none of the defendant, Mrs. Mitchell?"

"No Sir."

"To whom was the gun registered?"

"The decedent, Mr. Rex Grant," Tragg answered.

"No further questions." Mason resumed his seat at the counsel table.

Hamilton Burger next called Vincent Russell to the stand. "Now Mr. Russell, you were in the advertising business with Mr. Grant for 15 years, is that right?"

"Yes," Russell answered. "We started the company together 15 years ago when we were fresh out of college and ready to take on the world. To our delight, we actually landed several accounts right away and started to build a reputation for excellence, even though we were still wet behind the ears."

"Would you have described the decedent Rex Grant as your friend?" He asked.

"Well, yes. But as the years passed, our relationship became a little rocky. Rex was fond of the bottle, and he had started to get into the habit of drinking often and quite too much at the office."

"I see, so this resulted in your relationship becoming a bit strained," Hamilton offered.

"Yes."

"On the night of February 27th, did you overhear an argument that took place between Mr. Rex Grant and the defendant at a dinner party?" Burger asked.

"Yes."

"What was the argument about?" Hamilton inquired.

"Well, I only overheard part of the argument. Mrs. Mitchell was asking Rex why her husband Henry hadn't been made a partner. She sounded very angry. Unfortunately, I got called away before I heard how it all turned out."

"Was the defendant quite upset when she came out of Rex Grant's office?" asked Burger.

"Objection. Calling for a conclusion." Mason interjected.

"Sustained."

"Very well, I'll rephrase the question. Did the defendant look disheveled, upset, and out of sorts when she exited the office?"

"Same objection."

"Same ruling."

"Mr. Burger, I suggest you discontinue this line of questioning if you can't follow proper examination procedures."

"Very well, Your Honor. Mr. Russell, did Mrs. Mitchell ever talk with you about her husband Henry Mitchell being made a partner at your firm?"

"No, she did not.

"You were the one who found 's body, were you not?"

"Yes. It was quite a terrible scene."

"Can you tell us the events that led up to finding the body?" Burger asked.

"Well, I was in and out of the office quite a bit that day, entertaining clients and preparing for a big presentation that was to take place the next day. I know that Mr. Grant was in his office for most of the day working on another presentation. He had a meeting with Mr. Mitchell that morning, met with some clients for lunch, and I believe he had meetings scheduled that afternoon up until 4pm. I know from his secretary that he did go to those meetings, but I was out of the office that afternoon. I returned to the office around 7pm to drop off some paperwork before heading home. I saw Rex's light on and thought I'd say hello, but when I went into his office, I found him dead. That's all I know." Russell finished.

"No further questions. Cross examine," Burger said to Mason.

"Mr. Russell, what time does everyone leave the office on a typical day?" Mason asked as he stood up and started walking toward the witness stand.

"We start closing the office around 4:30pm. Most of the office staff was probably gone that day by 5 to celebrate the engagement of one of the stenographers."

"I see. Now, you stated in your previous testimony that you had been good friends with Mr. Grant, but your relationship had become rocky over the last few years?" Mason asked.

"Yes, that's right," Russell agreed.

"You stated that was due to the fact that Mr. Grant had become increasingly fond of the bottle."

"Yes."

"But isn't it also true that part of the problem in your relationship is that you were having an illicit affair with his wife?" Mason asked seriously.

"Objection Your Honor! Vincent Russell's relationship with Vivian Grant is incompetent, irrelevant, and immaterial!" Burger yelled.

"On the contrary Your Honor, I think it shows a possible motive for murder! If Vincent Russell and Vivian Grant were indeed having an affair, getting Rex Grant out of the picture would open the lovers up to legitimizing their relationship," Mason argued.

"Objection overruled. I'll allow the question," The Judge decided.

"Vivian and I had become increasingly close, yes. But there was nothing sordid about our relationship. We are very much in love, but neither of us wanted to hurt Rex, so we tried our best to keep our feelings under wraps," Russell explained.

"No further questions, Your Honor. I would like to reserve the right to recall this witness if necessary."

"No objections, Your Honor," Burger asserted.

"Very well, Mr. Burger. Call your next witness," The Judge directed.

"I'd like to call Miss Della Street to the stand."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"I'd like to call Miss Della Street to the stand."

"I object, Your Honor!" Mason yelled. "As my confidential secretary, Miss Street cannot reveal information that she has been privy to in my office!"

"Your Honor, I have no desire to question Miss Street in regard to counsel-client confidentiality. Miss Street's involvement in this case is an entirely different matter. In fact, I intend to prove that she is an accessory after the fact!" Burger shouted.

"Mr. Burger, you may question Miss Street, but make sure you are sticking to the facts of the case, not going far afield with any confidential information that she may know only through working with counsel for the defense," The Judge concluded. "Call Miss Della Street to the stand!"

"Now, Miss Street, on the evening of February 28th, did you have dinner with the defendant, Mrs. Mitchell?" Burger asked.

"Yes, sir."

"How are you acquainted with the defendant?"

"We met through a secretarial pool when I first moved here, prior to my employment with Mr. Mason," Della explained.

"Would you consider her a good friend?"

"Yes."

"Isn't it true that she is such a good friend that you would even be willing to help her cover up a murder?" Burger asked snidely.

"Objection your Honor! Mr. Burger is badgering the witness," Mason called out.

"Sustained."

"Now Miss Street, please tell us what happened on the night in question," Burger demanded.

"Well, Ginny- the defendant, met me at my apartment around 7:30pm on the night of February 28th. We had a cocktail together and talked for a few minutes before heading out to dinner. We had a lovely meal, but Ginny got a headache and had to leave early," Della stated matter-of-factly.

"While you were at dinner, isn't it true that Mr. Russell and Mrs. Grant entered the restaurant and Mrs. Mitchell became increasingly uncomfortable?" Burger asked loudly.

"Objection. Calling for a conclusion," Mason called out.

"Sustained."

Hamilton Burger walked over to the table, picked up the gun, and returned to the witness stand. "Do you recognize this gun, Miss Street?"

"I recognize it as the gun that was entered into evidence earlier today, yes."

"Isn't it true that the defendant, Virginia Mitchell gave you this gun at Gino's on the night of February 28th?" Burger asked.

"No."

"Miss Street! Surely you know the penalty for perjury! We the People KNOW that the defendant gave you this gun," Burger said in an agitated tone.

"She did not give me the gun, Mr. Burger. I found it in her purse when she went to the restroom. Not liking the fact that one of my best friends was carrying a gun, I chose to remove it and replace it in my own purse. She left before she even noticed it was gone, and I had no time to question her about the gun."

"Very well, Miss Street. Where did you go following your dinner at Gino's?"

"Objection, Your Honor! Where Miss Street went following dinner is incompetent, irrelevant, and immaterial. The District Attorney has shown that Miss Street took possession of the gun. The rest of her evening is inconsequential in this case," Mason argued.

"Your Honor, if I am allowed, I presume to show that Miss Street's actions during the rest of the evening are quite relevant to the case and show that she was trying to cover-up a murder!" Burger stated simply.

"Objection overruled. You may continue, Mr. Burger."

"I repeat my question. Where did you go following your dinner at Gino's?" Burger asked.

"I went to see Mr. Perry Mason," Della answered.

"At his office?" Burger asked.

"No, Mr. Burger. It was rather late. I went to see Mr. Mason at his apartment."

"I see. Why did you go to Mr. Mason's apartment?" Burger asked.

"Because I wanted to see Mr. Mason," Della answered dryly.

"It was late in the evening. Why not just wait until you saw him at the office the next day?" Burger asked smartly.

"I knew the gun had been fired, and I was concerned about my friend. Being a lawyer, I knew he'd have some good advice for me."

"What advice did Mr. Mason give you?"

"Objection, Your Honor! Attorney-Client Privilege," Mason called out.

"Sustained." The Judge decided.

"Following your discussion with Mr. Mason, did you go back to talk with your friend, Virginia Mitchell?" Burger asked.

"No."

"Did you go home?" Asked Burger.

"No."

"Well, Miss Street, what did you do next?"

"Objection your Honor. Incompetent, irrelevant, and immaterial," Mason stated dryly.

"Overruled," The Judge said. "Answer the question, Miss Street."

Della Street shifted uncomfortably in the witness stand. "I fell asleep at Mr. Mason's," Della answered, not looking directly at the District Attorney.

"You fell asleep at Mr. Mason's," Burger repeated sarcastically. "Don't you think it's unusual for a secretary to visit her boss late at night, gather some important legal advice on behalf of a friend, and not immediately go back to that friend and straighten out the very situation that caused her to seek out the advice of a lawyer in the first place?" Burger asked.

"I don't know what's usual for secretaries and their employers," Della answered with venom in her tone. "I only know that after I talked with Mr. Mason, I decided that my discussion with Ginny could wait until 9am the following morning when she had her own appointment with Mr. Mason."

"And so you decided to spend the night with Mr. Mason," Berger stated scandalously. Della Street's expression showed a combination of horror and embarrassment.

Mason's face turned red, not with embarrassment, but with anger. "Objection, Your Honor! The District Attorney is going far afield in his examination, and giving the impression that my relationship with Della Street is improper. Frankly, Your Honor, whether or not Della Street stayed at my apartment that night is completely irrelevant."

"In fact, Your Honor, it is **completely** relevant!" Burger argued vehemently. "When Lieutenant Tragg came to Mason's apartment early the next morning, he was hiding Della Street from the police in his bedroom. I'm trying to show, Your Honor, that Perry Mason and Della Street have an intimate relationship, and he was attempting to withhold evidence from the Police in order to protect the woman he loves!"

Della Street felt a wave of cold panic flow through her body. She sat in silent shock on the witness stand, her face pale with anger and fear, hoping desperately that Judge Williams would not allow Burger's probing questions into her personal life.

After what seemed like an endless silence, Judge Williams made his ruling. "Objection Sustained. Mr. Burger, please refrain from personalities. Stick to the facts. The Court doesn't care whether or not there is a romantic relationship between Della Street and Perry Mason. The Court only cares about the case at hand. If you'd like to ask more questions about the gun, go right ahead, but keep in mind that The Court will not tolerate any attempt to sully the reputation of this witness. Strike the District Attorney's last statement from the record. Please resume your examination, Mr. Burger."

Burger took a deep breath. "Miss Street, did you give the gun to Mr. Mason and ask him to hide it from the Police?"

"No."

"How is it that Mr. Mason came into possession of the gun?"

"As I mentioned before, I fell asleep at Mr. Mason's, and early in the morning, Lieutenant Tragg and two Police Officers came to his apartment looking for me. So as not to give anyone the wrong impression of our relationship, it was agreed that I would stay out of sight until Tragg left. Neither of us knew of the murder until The Lieutenant informed Mr. Mason that morning. Together, we decided that the office safe would be the best place for the gun until Mr. Mason had talked with Ginny at 9am. We were not trying to withhold evidence, we were just trying to protect our client until we had gathered as much information as possible about the case."

"No further questions. Mr. Mason?"

"No questions."

"You may step down, Miss Street. I'd like to call Mrs. Vivian Grant as my next witness," Burger announced.

Mrs. Vivian Grant took the stand with a flash of shapely legs. "Now, Mrs. Grant, are you familiar with this gun?" Burger asked as he handed Vivian Grant the gun.

"Yes, Mr. Burger, that gun belonged to my husband."

"When was the last time you saw it?"

"My husband usually kept it in his desk at home in the library. The last time I saw the gun was on the evening of the party, February 27th. I noticed the defendant sneaking into the library, so I went to the door and peeked in. I saw her taking the gun out of the desk and slipping it into her purse," Mrs. Grant simply stated.

"That's not true!" Ginny Mitchell whispered to Mr. Mason. "The only time I ever entered the library was when I was with Mr. Grant, asking him about giving Henry a partnership!"

"Ok, Ginny," Mr. Mason said as he patted her hand.

"Thank you, Mrs. Grant," Mr. Burger said. "No further questions at this time. Cross examine."

Perry Mason approached the bench thoughtfully. "Mrs. Grant, how long were you married to the decedent, Mr. Rex Grant?"

"We were married for 10 years." Vivian Grant dabbed her eyes with a lacy handkerchief.

"Did you love your husband?"

"Of course I loved him, Mr. Mason! I'm simply devastated that he's gone!"

"How curious," Mr. Mason stated, "considering you were having an affair with his partner, Vincent Russell!"

Vivian Grant's face turned red with anger. "How dare you, Mr. Mason! Rex and I had a very happy marriage!"

"So you deny that you were involved with Vincent Russell?"

"Mr. Russell and I do care about each other, yes, but I wouldn't have dreamed of hurting Rex that way!"

"Well then, how can you explain being seen at Gino's Italian Restaurant with Mr. Russell mere hours after the murder? He was the one who discovered the body! Surely you would have heard about your husband's death prior to having a romantic dinner. Doesn't it seem strange that you would be out painting the town red with the man who discovered your husband's lifeless body only hours earlier?"

"No, I…"

"Isn't it also true, Mrs. Grant, that you were the one who killed your husband?"

"No!" Vivian yelled.

"You knew that divorcing your husband and marrying Vincent Russell wasn't an option. It would completely tear apart the business that the two men had spent 15 years building. This is why Mr. Russell was so hesitant to legitimize his relationship with you. You decided that you wanted Vincent Russell, whatever the cost. Russell told you about the argument he overheard in the library between Ginny Mitchell and your husband. You decided to take advantage of that situation and frame Henry Mitchell for murder. You were the one who snuck into the library and took your husband's gun. Knowing that there was an engagement celebration and that Vincent Russell was going to be at a meeting, you snuck into your husband's office, shot him, dropped in at the engagement party, and slipped the murder weapon into Henry Mitchell's briefcase when you had an opportunity. You didn't count on my client taking the gun from the briefcase before her husband even knew it was there."

Vivian Grant stared it shock at Mr. Mason, tears glistening in her eyes. "I guess I might as well admit it. Yes, Mr. Mason, everything you just stated is true. I loved Vincent Russell more passionately and more completely than I even loved any man. I killed for him, and I'd do it again." She turned her wild eyes toward Russell. Vincent Russell's face held a look of terrible disgust as he turned away from her. "Vincent! We can be together now! We can be together!"

Two officers walked to the witness stand and led the hysterical Vivian Grant from the courtroom.

Henry Mitchell pushed through the crowd finding his way to his wife. He pulled her into his arms, hugged her close and then kissed her warmly on the lips. "Ginny! I'm so relieved! I knew Mr. Mason would be able to prove your innocence!" Henry turned to Perry and Della. "I just can't thank you both enough!" Henry beamed.

"Thank you," Ginny said simply with tears glistening in her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

Back at the office, Perry Mason poured glasses of champagne for Della Street and himself.

"Another successful case, Chief! I'm awfully proud of you, and relieved! It was so difficult to watch Ginny have to suffer through that whole terrible experience. I never doubted you though," Della's eyes sparkled with love.

"For me, the worst part of the case was watching you squirm on the witness stand while Burger insinuated that our relationship was anything but completely professional," Mason said seriously.

"Hang it, Chief, he was just grandstanding!"

"I saw that look of panic cross your face. You were worried that you'd have to admit the truth," Mason teased.

"I was worried; but not because I think there's anything sordid about our relationship. I was worried because no one would understand it. They'd be happy to assume that I'm just another secretary fooling around with the boss, desperately hoping he'll marry me. They'd view our relationship as unprofessional and sleazy. They could never understand that we're partners; partners in every aspect of our lives, and normal social conventions don't apply to us. We're blazing new trails in law and in love," Della explained.

"You know, we could always decide to blaze new trails in marriage. Maybe we could even continue to work together…." Mason started.

Della wrapped her arms around the lawyer's neck and gazed up at him warmly. "Well, it's something to think about, anyway. But we're happy for now, so let's leave it at that."

"I'm not going to stop asking, you know," Mason teased.

"I wouldn't want you to!" Della closed the distance between them, and kissed him tenderly.

**The End**


End file.
